


A Conversation of Good Intentions

by CalmedByTheStorm



Series: Living like we're renegades [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War Trailer, F/M, Missing Scene, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmedByTheStorm/pseuds/CalmedByTheStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dust hasn't even settled. Flames still erupt from the truck and Natalia Alianova Romanova sits on top of a building looking down at the choices she's made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation of Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Something that's been in my head for too long now. If Civil War doesn't acknowledge even the possibility that Bucky and Nat knew each other, words will be had.

The dust hasn't even settled. Flames still erupt from the truck and Natalia Alianova Romanova sits on top of a building looking down at the choices she's made. 

A shadow appears behind her. She reaches for her weapon. 

“I'm not here to kill you, Natalia” he drawls out. 

The Winter Soldier. She laughs at her life. 

He doesn’t remember much, only remembers red when he looks at her. Red hair as it fell around him, the red of blood spilt and the red of the what they became. He was Yasha then. Born from a momentary breakthrough in his conditioning. Yasha could love and hope for a future. The Soldier could not. 

“I just had to see...” he tapers off. 

She turns and looks at him and it's not the soldier staring back at her. It's not the man who's shot her twice. It's not the man they made him become. It's her Yasha, James. The man whose eyes crinkle at the corner and who would bark instead of laugh. The man who would make love to her as the world burned around them. 

It was that man who stood before her. 

Their eyes lock and he steps closer.

She steps back. 

Noticing her fear and apprehension (they are on opposite sides, after all) he removes his gun from across his chest and lowers it to the ground. Holding his hands up in surrender. 

He doesn't know what he's doing or why he is, all he knows is that he needs to touch her. 

Her eyes flicker up to his again and this time when he steps closer she allows him. Hand tight on the gun, she's not stupid. 

His hand grabs a lock of her hair and holds it into between his fingers. 

“Is he good to you?” He stumbles out. 

“Tony’s not the bad-” 

“Not him. I'm not here for- the archer. Sniper. Almost unfair having two of us on the same team.” 

Whatever Natalia had believed his true purpose, it wasn’t this. 

“Apparently when he went through the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy it was his mission to get level seven status to have access to your sealed files from the war.”

“Did he ever find out?” All his attention is on her hair, while hers remains on his eyes. 

“Took too long to get to level seven. Stole the file at level four. Three weeks probation, he claims it was worth it.” 

“You're avoiding my question.” 

“Amazing, you should be a spy.”

“Nah, the tin arm stands out too much.” 

They stand silently for the moment they have. The explosions die down and the teams begin to reassemble. This is only the beginning of what could be the worst thing to ever happen to her, and she's frozen to the spot. 

“You remain the only positive thing about what happened to me.” 

“Yasha, I-” 

“I'm not asking for pity or explanation or anything. I just needed you to know that.” He drops her hair and slowly moves back and picks up his gun. He gives her a little salute and turns to leave. 

“He is you know,” she whispers. “He is good to me.” 

“I know.” He nods. “And I know you're good to him.” He pauses before asking “You're happy?”

“Very,” she blinks back tears. “But you were the best thing about that place too.” 

He walks back towards her and kisses her on the forehead softly. 

Steve Rogers knew everything about his best friend. Maybe not everything but certainly enough to know there was more than he would ever admit about his history with the red haired assassin. So when the bomb goes off and the world tilts, he's not surprised to see Bucky run to the top of the building to catch a second with her. Like he's always done, he covers for him and starts getting updates on his team. Bucky appears on his right and shares a look with a slightly roughed up Barton. Tension is out of both their shoulders in one look and they all move on to what's next.


End file.
